roylefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nana Comes to Stay
Nana Comes to Stay is the fourth episode of series two of The Royle Family Plot Nana is sleeping on the sofa with a patch over one eye with her handbag clutched in her hands while Jim is sitting in his armchair looking bored and he does a fart and wafts the smell over to Nana with his newspaper causing Dave to laugh. Meanwhile in the kitchen Denise is looking through a catalogue for baby stuff and expresses the new size of the baby and they discuss the relationship of Jim and Norma during her stay and it is not a good one. Back in the living room Jim is discussing the same matters wih Dave and threatens Norma in her sleep. He also asks Dave if he fancies a drink and asks him to offer when they come back in. Back in the kitchen, Antony comes in looking for food and Barbara tells him to get a club biscuit and Antony and Denise start to argue. Cheryl pops in through the back door and she is fascinated to hear that the baby is the size of an orange and when she is offered a biscuit she automatically accepts even though she is going to WeightWatchers and she sits expressing her delight as she eats off the chocolate and as they admire the a baby in the catalogue, Antony sneaks another club biscuit out of the tin. Antony heads into the living room and he is questioned by Dave on how the band is going and he tells him that they have split up and this causes Jim and Dave to have an enormous outburst of laughing. Back in the kitchen, Denise is discussing a film they watched last night with Barbara and Cheryl called "Tattoo." In the living room Dave is discussing the same thing with Jim and he is curious whether the other parts were covered up and thinks they should be on view. Barbara comes in and Dave starts to discuss the film with her as well. Denise and Cheryl follow suit and she comes in quickly to come and have a look at Nana and then goes home to blend some Vegetables. Barbara looks at Nana and starts to talk about the more she cares for her in the older she gets. Jim then signals Dave to offer to go for a drink and when he does he says it is unfair on Barbara but it doesn't work after several attempts. They then start to take the fun out of Antony because Emma is going to the cinema with a boy and they think he is being two timed and he gets fed up and goes to Darren's and afterwards Jim gets all the blame and they feel sorry for him. They start to discuss dreams and Nana makes constant noises. Jim then asks Dave to come and pick Nana up on Sunday but Barbara tells him not to bother and that she may have to stay another week and this enrages JIm and explains his reasons why they cannot look after her involving a bag of Revels and he starts to imitate her eating them and guessing the flavour. Nana then wakes up and suddenly starts to outburst and says hello to everyone and she starts to discuss her appointment with the doctor and has a laughing fit when she reveals his name was Michael Crawford which is the same name of the actor who plays Frank Spencer in ''Some Mothers Do Ave' Em. ''She also gets the family to check for the program with a man dressed as a chicken and although Denise suggests the Chicken Tonight advert she asks Dave to look in the paper to check for the adverts for which he tells her won't be in there. She carries on and eventually Jim gets up and tells Dave to get his coat on because they are going down the pub.